This invention relates to a new and improved trailer hitch, and more particularly, to a new and improved trailer hitch which permits the hitch ball to be rapidly adjusted in three axes for the purpose of easy coupling of a trailed vehicle.
Heretofore, various trailer hitches for cars and trucks have offered small adjustability of the hitch ball, mainly for the purpose of level pulling of a trailed vehicle, such as a boat or cattle trailer. Furthermore, these hitches are characteristically mounted with the carrying ball very close to the vehicle frame, and the vehicle must, therefore, necessarily be backed very close to and in precise alignment with the trailer tongue in order to effect proper coupling of the trailer to the hitch. As a result, during the backing operation the vehicle is frequently damaged by bumping the trailer tongue, and unless the ball attached to the hitch is in perfect alignment with the trailer ball receptacle, the receptacle will not lock positively onto the ball and extensive additional maneuvering of the vehicle or trailer tongue is frequently necessary to achieve a firm and positive lock. This problem is exacerbated where there is a large load on the trailer tongue, or where the trailer is in an inaccessible position, which prevents ready maneuvering of the trailer ball receptacle into alignment with the ball located on the hitch.
Many attempts have been made to develop an adjustable trailer hitch equipped with a ball which may be extended and retracted from the vehicle frame in order to minimize the problem of trailer-to-hitch alignment. These efforts have chiefly taken the form of connectors which are telescoping in nature, and which may be lengthened or shortened as desired by the removal and insertion of pins from a telescoping ball-carrying member. However, many of these devices are functionally limited, since the ball can be moved only on a single axis extending to and from the vehicle frame. Accordingly, if after a towing vehicle is backed up, the ball receptacle is located on an axis not in line with the extension and retraction axis, then the same problem of maneuvering the trailer into alignment with the ball on the trailer hitch is presented.
Some prior art designs such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,772 to Carr, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,280 to Wiers have lateral adjustment, however such actions involve bolted slots (requiring hand tools) or leads crews (which are slow-acting,) being directed mainly at shifting from a large ball to a small ball, or to locate the place on the road the trailed vehicle follows.
Some prior art designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,508 to George, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,865 to Francisco provide lateral adjustment without desirable simultaneous vertical adjustment.
The prior art design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,921 provides simultaneous adjustment in three axes. However, the present invention will provide this action with a completely different and more rugged construction.